


Я дышу тобой

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Я дышу тобой

так печально горят деревни  
все скрывается в дыму  
сердца стук громче грома  
не прячься - я тебя все равно найду

я тебя выбрал задолго  
до того, как явился на свет  
и теперь нет важнее долга  
чем твой странный опасный цвет

я тебя назову королевой  
все сокровища подарю  
выходи же скорее, проклятый  
выходи - задохнешься ж в дыму

я тебя так люблю, как никто  
никогда не любил и не будет  
я дышу тобой и живу  
и тебя никогда не забуду

...

а спросить   
никогда  
не пытался -   
а нужна ли  
твоя забота  
а понять  
никогда  
не пытался -   
а хочу ли -   
с тобою


End file.
